


Another One

by Filigranka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Another One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aelisheva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelisheva/gifts).



The first months of Rey and Finn training together happened still in the midst of pangalatic chaos. They built most of their things as they went from debris and junk.

So, when the make-up combat training remote was suddenly pulled through the air, away from Finn (with whom, at this point, it was clearly winning) the movement broke it in half.

‘Have I…’ Finn was interrupted by Luke’s amused voice:

‘I think we have just gained another student!’

Finn and Rey turned around and saw BB-8 beeping with pride and excitement, the remnants of the remote hanging from his magnet.


End file.
